1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for counting relatively flat and thin objects such as can ends as they pass by a sensor in a stacked relationship and, more particularly, to a device which counts said objects by making use of reflected light therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently a plurality of thin objects such as ends for beverage cans, are arranged in a stacked relationship immediately after their manufacture. While various schemes have been proposed in the past, presently there is no system or device available that can be used to count the number of objects in each stack accurately.